Ron's Help
by carebear11488
Summary: Hermione was the intelligent one, Harry was the brave one, but what was Ron?  Ron finally figures out how he can help Harry for the war they are about to fight.


Disclamer: I do not own any HP if I did I would not stop the books after only 7 years they would go on FOREVER!  
A/N: I was having one of those moments in life when you just need to get what is in your head down on paper so I did. Sorry a lot if it sucks.  
Oh and in no way do I want this to happen in 7 I love Ron too much! 

Ron knew what part he played in the great trio. He knew he was the sidekick, and not even the goofy lovable sidekick that he had read about in books. He caused more trouble for his friends than help. He knew what people said about them; how Hermione was so intelligent, Harry was so brave, and how Ron was so loyal. Loyal, how did that help them. He could tell you. It didnt. While Hermione figured out all the answers and Harry fought the bad guys Ron was by their side doing nothing.

He always understood that Harry and Hermione would forever be the ones that people talked about when they mentioned the three of them. Harry and Hermione were exceptional people. Possibly the best even of their generation. And he loved them like family. Which is why he decided that he would find something he could do to help them.

First he tried to train with Harry, but he was always training so early that Ron would always sleep through them. The days when he did get up he would be so tired that he screwed up the spells. He finally just stopped going he knew that was not how he would help in the battle.

He then tried to help Hermione research. But the books were too long and too boring and ultimately he knew that he was just bothering Hermione. So he left her to read in her own quiet happiness.

It wasnt until he was playing chess by himself one day that he finally realized how he would assist in the war. He remembered back to the one time he had ever really helped Harry. His first year at school with the giant chess set. Ron knew strategy.

So the next day he found Hermione and asked her if he could join in her trip to the library. She got a look in her face that made Ron laugh. He reassured her that he was not going to help her research┘again, but he was going to do some of his own. Hermione looked at him like it was the happiest day of her life.

So for the next few weeks Ron spent most of his waking moments reading up on books about war, battles, and different types of strategy. He read until he knew that he had become and expert in all things war. He knew the most common spells that wizards used in battle, he knew what type of formations was best, he knew how the best way to attack.

Once he knew that he could learn no more he went about thinking like the enemy. He knew that they would not be using mere stunning spells or disarming spells, but they would fight to kill. He knew that logically the would surround them in battle. Trap all of them so that they could not escape. They wanted a large death toll.

Most importantly he came to the realization that it would be a surprise attack. They would attack when Harry had his guard down. Ron knew that Harry would be walking down the street one day and out of nowhere he would be bombarded by Death Eaters. This is why Ron took the role almost as body guard to Harry. He never let him out of his sight, because at least if he was attacked he would not be alone. He became very observant, he knew what to look for.

And Ron was right.

They had actually been happy that day. They were going to visit Hagrid (he had a new pet he wanted to show off to his young friends). They were laughing about the latest twins prank when Ron saw it. He wasnt sure if what he had seen was correct, but he reached for his wand anyways. He hadnt been paying close attention this was Hogwarts he thought he was safe. When he heard movement he knew that he was wrong. He was too late to warn his friends.

As 20 death eaters attacked from their hiding spots. Ron knew what he had to do; he shoved Hermione to the ground getting her away from the line of fire. Harry with all of his training had been quick to act, he had his wand out and was fighting in seconds.

It was going surprisingly well the three of them were now fighting and some back up had arrived to help them. Ron had even thought that they may win this battle. The battle had begun and ended in only a 15 minutes. All the death eaters were stunned and a few were dead. Harry and Ron were going around and collecting all of their wands.

Harry had stopped to make a joke about how again one of Hagrids pets seemed to cause them trouble. Ron turned around to say how at least there were no burns involved this time when he saw someone move. He thought they were all stunned so how could one of them have lifted their arm.

At that moment he remembered what he had told Harry that night of the chess game, that Harry was the one that had to go on. That ultimately Ron, Hermione, everyone else did not matter. Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort.

So he started to run. Harry got this confused look on his face until he turned around and saw what Ron had seen. But they were both too late to stop it, the words had already been uttered. Harry closed his eyes he did not want to see the green light hit him. But it never did. Harry understood that Ron was not running over to try and stop what was to happen, but to sacrifice himself so Harry could go on.

A week later Harry looked down to read the inscription

He was a son, a brother, and a friend.  
He gave his life so peace could be restored.


End file.
